The present disclosure relates generally to performance capture, and more specifically to methods and techniques and systems for transferring facial expressions from an actor to a computer-generated character.
Facial expression transfer is the act of adapting the facial expressions of an actor to a computer-generated (CG) target character. The expression transfer process plays an important role in transferring subtle facial expressions of the actor to the CG character giving the CG character natural, life-like expressions. Accurately transferring the nuances of an actor's facial expressions, including accurately transferring lip movement, to the CG character can be a complex and difficult process. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.